


Don't be scared

by just_vanilla



Series: Prompts [105]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Insecurity, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4389917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam boi się, że Ni kiedyś go zostawi i przez to cały czas ugania się za Irlandczykiem, kupuje mu prezenty, zabiera w różne miejsca. Ni w końcu nie wytrzymuje i pyta się go, czemu to robi. Li wybucha płaczem i wszystko mu opowiada, a Ni mówi mu, że zawsze będzie go kochał.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't be scared

                Kiedy Niall się budzi, widzi na stoliku nocnym tacę ze śniadaniem. Uśmiecha się sennie na ten widok i sięga po karteczkę, leżącą tuż przy wysokiej szklance z sokiem pomarańczowym.   
_Uwielbiam patrzeć na ciebie, gdy śpisz, ale musiałem iść do pracy. Kocham cię, nie zapomnij o tym. Liam_

                Niall czuje się cholernie szczęśliwy, gdy je to śniadanie, ponieważ jeszcze nikt nigdy tak się o niego nie troszczył. Nie może uwierzyć w to, że znalazł kogoś takiego jak Liam.  
-x-  
                Jest środowy wieczór, kiedy Niall wraca ze swojej zmiany w hotelowej recepcji. Jest trochę zmęczony, a przede wszystkim głodny i z ulgą naciska klamkę i wchodzi do ich wspólnego mieszkania. Ściąga buty i zostawia w przedpokoju torbę, i zamiera, gdy wchodzi do kuchni.

                Liam stoi przy stole, trzymając w rękach butelkę czerwonego wina. Światła w kuchni są zgaszone, a pomieszczenie rozświetlają tylko skaczące płomienie dwóch świec ustawionych na stole, razem z porcelanową zastawą i półmiskiem spaghetti. Być może nie jest to wytworna kolacja, ale Niall i tak bardzo to docenia.

  - Co to za okazja? – pyta, gdy Liam odsuwa dla niego krzesło i napełnia jego kieliszek winem.

  - Po prostu cię kocham.

-x-  
  - Li, gdzie mnie zabierasz? – Niall nie kryje swojego podekscytowania, gdy siedzi w samochodzie Liama, zapięty pasami.

  - Niespodzianka – odpowiada po raz kolejny Liam z rozbawieniem w głosie.

                Niall się nie poddaje; w czasie jazdy pyta go o to raz po raz, mając nadzieję go zaskoczyć, ale Liam za każdym razem odpowiada to samo i śpiewa pod nosem piosenki z radio, nawet wtedy, gdy nie zna słów. Dopiero gdy zjeżdżają na jakąś polną drogę rzuca chłopakowi znaczące spojrzenie i Niall ma ochotę zerwać się ze swojego siedzenia.

                Dojeżdżają pod drewniany domek nad jeziorem, które błyszczy w marcowym słońcu i marszczy się od delikatnego wiatru. Niall patrzy na to wszystko szeroko otwartymi oczami, ponieważ to jest świetne miejsce na spędzenie długiego, romantycznego weekendu. Nie ma pojęcia jakim cudem Liam to załatwił, ale nie ma ochoty nawet pytać. Po prostu pochyla się i przyciska swoje usta do ust chłopaka, całując go zachłannie.

-x-

                Niall właśnie kończy zmywać naczynia, kiedy słyszy trzask zamykanych drzwi. Odwraca się z uśmiechem, by powitać Liama, ale zamiera, widząc ogromny bukiet czerwonych róż. Kiedy nic nie mówi, Liam wychyla twarz zza kwiatów, nieco zaskoczony; uśmiech na twarzy Payne’a powoli znika, gdy widzi poważną minę swojego chłopaka.

  - Coś nie tak, Ni? – pyta niepewnie.

                Niall kręci głową, odkładając ręcznik w kratkę na blat, a potem siada przy stole i czeka, aż Liam zrobi to samo.

  - Liam… – zaczyna cicho. – O co z tym wszystkim chodzi?

                Liam unosi brwi w zaskoczeniu.

  - Co masz na myśli?

  - To wszystko. – Niall wskazuje na bukiet róż leżący między nimi. – Kwiaty, prezenty, wycieczki… Dlaczego to wszystko robisz?

                Kiedy Liam nie odpowiada przez kilka minut, tylko kręci się niekomfortowo na krześle, oblizując nerwowo wargi, Niall znów się odzywa.

  - To znaczy, nie zrozum mnie źle. – Uśmiecha się słabo. – Ja to wszystko doceniam i w ogóle, ale… Dlaczego?

                Pomiędzy nimi znów zapada cisza, przerywana tylko miarowym tykaniem zegara. Liam wpatruje się w blat stołu i zagryza wargi, a kiedy podnosi wzrok, Niall zauważa łzy w jego oczach. Jego serce rozpada się na ten widok na tysiąc maleńkich kawałków, ponieważ _nienawidzi_ , kiedy Liam płacze. To powinno być niedozwolone. Zrywa się z miejsca i klęka przed chłopakiem, chwytając jego dłonie w swoje, ściskając mocno.

  - Liam, błagam kochanie, powiedz mi, co się dzieje.

                Liam pociąga nosem, a łzy spływają po jego policzkach, nosie i brodzie, skapując na kolana. Płacze głośno, jego ciałem wstrząsa szloch, a Niall nie wie, co ma zrobić, więc po prostu jest przy nim i obejmuje go mocno, czekając, aż choć trochę się uspokoi. Kiedy w końcu Liam jest w stanie oddychać normalnie, ociera mokrą twarz wierzchem dłoni, zostawiając na niej brudne ślady.

  - Ja… Nie chcę… Nie chcę… Boję się, że… że mnie zostawisz… Że odejdziesz…. – mówi łamiącym się głosem. – Zostawisz mnie samego… I odejdziesz… bo nie jestem… zbyt dobry i… znajdziesz kogoś lepszego i… będę sam… A ty mnie… zostawisz i…

  - Liam… Li, skarbie. Spójrz na mnie, proszę. – Głos Nialla jest miękki, gdy czule obejmuje dłońmi policzki chłopaka i zmusza go, by na niego spojrzał. – Posłuchaj mnie uważnie, dobrze? – Prosi, czując bolesny ucisk w żołądku, widząc te mokre, smutne oczy, które tak uwielbia. – Kocham cię. Kochałem, kocham i będę kochać. _Zawsze_. I nie zostawię cię, nigdy, nigdy, _przenigdy_. Kocham cię Liamie Payne i nigdy nie bój się, że odejdę, ponieważ to się nie stanie. Masz moje serce, Li. Masz je na zawsze.


End file.
